Family Matters
by Iustus Vox
Summary: After a fight with Draco about starting a family, Harry sets out to make it up to him only to find his lover has his own surprises waiting. Harry/Draco, slash, fluff, and Lemon! What more could you want? One shot! R&R please!


**A/N:** This was a request from lpgranger after figuring out the meaning behind the title of the fic Doxa Vomica et Curo. She wanted a top!harry story where Harry and Draco had been together for awhile and were thinking about starting a family. Hope you like it sweets! (and sorry it took me so long to write it for you.) Lemon at the end, it's marked before hand, so you have been warned.

**Family Matters**

After a long day chasing rogue wizards, Harry Potter wanted nothing more than to go home and wrap himself up in his wonderful, if slightly high maintenance, leggy blond. However, Harry knew that if he showed up empty handed after the fight they'd had that morning he was more likely to end up with a shoe thrown at his head than those wonderful legs wrapped around his waist.

Apparating into Diagon Alley Harry made his way down to pick out his loves favorite flowers, thinking about the fight they'd had and rehashing again all the points in either direction. Harry wanted a family, he always had. He wanted a little girl or boy to bring up as a proper little wizard should be, sharing all the ups and downs of doing so with his partner. His partner though, had plenty of misgivings about raising a child.

They were valid concerns of course, neither of them had had what would be considered a normal, loving childhood, what did either of them really know about raising a child? The selfish front his beautiful blond was putting up Harry knew was a mask. As much as the blond might really want Harry all to himself he knew the real reason he was protesting was that because he was scared.

Harry sighed softly to himself, maybe it was too soon to be thinking about kids, a couple more years of just the two of them would be just as wonderful as the last few years had been.

Flowers in hand and decision made Harry apparated home, looking around their home before heading into his room, apology on his lips before he stopped on the first word at the sight that greeted him.

There sat Draco Malfoy, hair hanging limp across his face, lip caught between pristine white teeth. His legs were crossed indian style, smooth as ever and bare as the only thing the blond was wearing was one of Harry's t-shirts and a pair of boxer-briefs. Across the bed all around him were pamphlets and books, all open, all about adoption and surrogates and raising kids. It was the most heartbreakingly beautiful thing Harry had ever seen.

Draco's head lifted from the book he was reading and gray eyes met Harry's emerald, reminding Harry of what he'd been about to say. "Draco, baby, I'm-"

Harry was cut off though as Draco stood up, those long graceful legs stepping down from the bed as he moved toward Harry and wrapped his arms around him, drawing Harry's lips to his own before he could try to speak again.

Kissing Draco was always like coming home and Harry quickly forgot whatever he'd been about to say and pulled his lover against him, quickly deepening the kiss. Gods but he loved this man, this wonderful, sexy, insatiable, high maintenance, pureblood wizard.

Pulling back from the kiss Harry looked down into those beautiful gray eyes, a question resting softly in his own and causing the blond's cheeks to flush softly.

"I'm sorry about this morning..." Draco whispered softly. "I know we're not my parents, and I know you're going to be a great father." Draco bit his lip a moment, eyes holding a small bit of humor, "and you're not asking me to ruin my figure to carry one... so as long as you think I can do this..."

Harry was smiling, that soft, besotted smile that people only ever saw when Harry was looking at Draco and the blond smiled softly in return. "I know you can do it..." he said softly, leaning in to nuzzle the slender neck, pressing soft kisses before looking to the bed. "Looks like Hermione was here..."

Chuckling softly Draco nodded, pressing in close to Harry so he could absorb his familiar scent, "yea well... she's always willing to come through in a pinch..." he pulled back and his eyes lit up just a little before he moved back to the bed and picked up the book he'd been looking at. "Now, I know you were thinking about adoption, but if we have a baby I think it would really be better if we go with the surrogate."

Harry smiled at the enthusiasm, moving to sit behind Draco and run his fingers through his hair, looking over his shoulder, "yes love but then the baby only has the genes from one of us, remember?"

Harry was surprised by the grin shot over Draco's shoulder at him but he really shouldn't have been, if there was another option he should have known his lover would find it. "Actually, look Hermione helped me find this new method, it's not talked about a lot because well surrogates aren't talked about a lot.. but theres a way to actually mix our DNA just like it would be if one of us was a girl and still create the baby..." Draco flipped to the right page and shifted so he could show his lover, "see? It's complicated and it involves some tricky potion making and spell work but I think if we can convince Hermione and Severus to help it couldn't be more perfect..." He looked up to Harry, smiling and finding Harry with that same besotted little smile on his face.

"I love you," Harry said simply, leaning in to kiss him sweetly and Draco smiled, reaching to pick up the flowers Harry had brought.

"I know you do," he said cheekily, smelling the flowers before kissing Harry again, "I love you too..." Draco grinned then and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Harry, we're going to have a baby!"

Harry grinned and then laughed as he rolled Draco back, kissing him over and over, "we're going to have a baby.." he whispered, pulling back and looking down at Draco. "Our baby..."

LEMON FROM HERE ON

Draco smiled shifted a little so that he could wrap those bare legs around Harry's clothed waist, leaning up to kiss him softly. Shivering Harry smiled and pulled back away from him, letting his eyes slide down over him before he started pulling off his clothes. "Draco, take off your shirt..." he told him, voice soft, husky.

Shivering under the tone Draco held his eyes, the blond's turning stormy as he pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He was rewarded with a low seductive purr as Harry leaned over him, tan fingers sliding over the pale flesh of his thigh, stroking softly as he watched Draco shiver again.

"What do you want, Harry?" Draco asked softly, wetting his lower lip as his thighs parted under the gentle coaxing.

Letting his lips curve into a soft smirk Harry leaned in and nipped softly at Draco's lips, "I want you to lay back and let me drive you crazy..." he whispered to him softly.

Draco shivered and leaned up to catch Harry's lips, "you're too good to me..." he whispered before releasing a soft little gasp as Harry's fingers were suddenly brushing over his cloth covered length, "so good..."

Harry chuckled softly sliding down to catch the fabric of his boxer-briefs with his teeth, drawing them slowly down so that the cloth brushed down the hardening cock, enticing more lovely gasps from the blond laid out under him.

Sliding back up once the fabric was discarded Harry leaned in to catch Draco's lips, pressing the kiss until the blond's lips opened on a whimper, silently begging more of it, rewarded when the talented tongue dipped inside, stealing any sense of anything other than Harry. He was mindless of the books being swept messily to the floor as Harry shifted him as he wanted him.

When Harry finally pulled back from the kiss he had Draco clinging to him, panting softly before his head tilted automatically on a soft groan as his lover nipped and sucked down his jaw to his ear, tugging the soft lobe into his mouth and sucking hard.

Harry's hand now was sliding back up along Draco's thigh urging his legs apart as he teased before his fingers ran across the back of his balls, pulling a small little moan from Draco who shifted and arched lightly to his hand. Harry loved Draco's reactions, so uninhibited, almost demanding with each little shift of his hips and gasp from his lips.

Giving into the silent demands Harry wrapped his hand around him and just squeezed gently, still teasing, waiting till Draco's hips stopped shifting before he stroke nice a slow from root to tip illiciting the most delicious wanton moan from the kiss swollen lips.

Harry pulled back from were his mouth was still working along Draco's pale skin and looked down at him. He smiled as he ran his thumb so slowly over the slick head watching the way Draco's breath hitched as lust drunk eyes looked up at Harry. Wetting his lip Draco moaned softly when Harry slowly repeated the whole process, deliberately keeping it almost excruciatingly slow.

Gods but Harry loved watching him, skin flushed like this, hips unable to keep from lifting lightly into each stroke. Harry was so enraptured with watching Draco that he didn't realize just how long he kept up that slow pace, just how crazy he was driving the blond and when Draco finally released a choked little, "please Harry." The brunette blinked before he smirked softly, leaning down to kiss him and then pulling back to hold his eyes, gray iris's almost indiscernible from the blown pupils.

Harry wet his lip, watching the way the blond was held right on the edge, panting, gripping to Harry and he finally gave him what he was waiting for, asking for, "cum now, Draco," he whispered, hand suddenly twisting as he stroked up hard and fast. Harry watched, enamored as Draco arched back and did just that, body trembling as his release painted his stomach. Harry released the smallest of moans as Draco tugged him down for a panting, shuddering kiss before just tugging his still half clothed lover down against his still lightly trembling body.

"Holy shit," the blond breathed, "not quite what I was expecting."

Harry chuckled softly, "good love?"

Draco shudder, "hell yes..." he breathed, eyes closed as he worked on composing himself, "give me a few minutes and I'll ride you till you scream..."

Harry groaned softly and rolled to his back, pulling Draco with him, "mm.. I'll hold you to that.." he breathed, kissing him again before just holding him. "I Love you, Draco Malfoy, always."

Draco smiled, that sated, love drunk smile and kissed Harry's shoulder, "and I love you, Harry Potter, always."

**A/N**: alright, well there it is! My first Harry/Draco oneshot. For the record, this was done by Jesika and not as a dual fic between Jesika and Mandy like Doxa is. I do have my own account on fanfiction(dot)net (Snakeyes) but because this was a gift fic for a question posed in Doxa I'm posting it on the joint account :) I hope you enjoyed it and any feedback/reviews are appreciated!


End file.
